meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Meerkat Cameos
Below are lists of meerkat appearances in various television series, music videos, video games, advertisements, comics, books and movies. Animated Appearances of cartoon and CGI (special-effects) meerkats; Alvin and the Chipmunks 3.jpg|Alvin and the Chipmunks 3 Animals United (meerkats).jpg|Animals United Assassination Classroom (meerkat).jpg|Assassination Classroom Bart Simpson Comic (Meerkat Milhouse).png|Bart Simpson Comics Cat in the Hat - Minnie the Meerkat.jpg|Cat in the Hat Clarence (Cartoon Network) episode Zoo.png|Clarence Cloretts Ad - Talking Meerkats.jpg|Cloretts Advert Creature Comforts.jpg|Creature Comforts curious george (2 eps).jpg|Curious George Deadpool comic (meerkats).jpg|Deadpool Comic E Wedel chocolate ad (meerkats).jpg|E Wedel Advert Fairy Odd Parents (ep-Who's Your Daddy).jpg|Fairy Odd Parents Family Guy (s6ep10).jpg|Family Guy Go_Diego_Go_Meerkats.png|Go Diego Go Honda Fit car advert.jpg|Honda Fit car advert Khumba.jpg|Khumba Koleos car advert.jpg|Koleos Car advert Legend of Korra (S2ep10).jpg|Legend of Korra Life of Pi.jpg|Life of Pi Mamma Mirabell's Home Videos.jpg|Mamma Mirabell's Home Videos Meerkats 1987 short.jpg|Meerkats (1987) Meerkats in Dirty Harry music video (Gorillaz).jpg|Dirty Harry (Gorillaz) oscar's oasis.jpg|Oscar's Oasis Pepsi Max advert (soccor meerkats).jpg|Pepsi Max advert T.U.F.F Puppy (meerkat character).jpg|T.U.F.F Puppy Teekyu 2 (ep6).jpg|Teekyu 2 The Lion King 3 - Meerkat Characters.png|The Lion King series Tinga Tinga Tales (ep25).jpg|Tinga Tinga Tales Twisties advert.jpg|Twisties advert Vodacom meerkat (advert).jpg|Vodacom adverts Wonder Pets meerkats.jpg|Wonder Pets Zigby the Zebra (McMeer the Meerkat).jpg|Zigby the Zebra jungle emperor leo.png|Jungle Emperor Leo power puff movie.jpg|Power Puff Girls Sergei and Aleksandr.jpg|Compare the Meerkat Live Action Appearances of real life meerkats; Secret Life of the Zoo (s1ep1).jpg|Secret Life of the Zoo The Zoo (Australian version s4ep8).jpg|The Zoo (AU version) The Zoo (Dublin Version s3ep3).jpg|The Zoo (Dublin version) The Zoo (New Zealand version).jpg|The Zoo (NZ version) The Zoo (ZSL version s2ep1).png|The Zoo (ZSL version) Wild Life at the Zoo ep4.jpg|Wild Life at the Zoo The Gods Must be Crazy 2.jpg|The Gods Must be Crazy 2 Scope (s2ep46).jpg|Scope Foxes of the Kalahari.jpg|Foxes of the Kalahari 24 hours on earth.jpg|24 Hours on Earth Super smart animals ep2.jpg|Super Smart Animals Animal maternity (s1ep3).jpg|Animal Maternity Ashes and Snow.jpg|Ashes and Snow Fierce Creatures.jpg|Fierce Creatures Killing for a living ep3.jpg|Killing for a Living Junebug.png|Junebug Lone Wolf on 'The NRL Footy Show'.jpg|The NRL Footy Show Alvin and the chipmunks 2 (MM).jpg|Alvin and the Chipmunks 2 Animals through the night-sleepover at the zoo.jpg|Animals Through the Night CBS 8 (9 year old Mabel from San Diego Zoo).jpg|CBS 8 Life of Mammals.jpg|Life of Mammals Animal Encounters.jpg|Animal Encounters Discover Downunder.jpg|Discover Downunder Magic Journey to Africa.jpg|Magic Journey to Africa Shamwari a wild lfie.jpg|Shamwari A Wild Life Totally Wild.jpg|Totally Wild Africa ep1.jpg|Africa Namaqualand Africa's Desert Garden.jpg|Namaqualand Africa's Desert Garden The great zebra exodus.jpg|The Great Zebra Exodus Wild at Heart ep.jpg|Wild at Heart Wild Earth.jpg|Wild Earth Martin and alpha female.jpg|Be The Creature Dr Oakley Yukon Vet.jpg|Dr Oakley Yukon Vet Kratt's Creatures.jpg|Kratt's Creatures The Wildlife Docs.jpg|The Wildlife Docs Really Wild Animals ep1.png|Really Wild Animals Super Senses The Secret Power of Animals ep3.jpg|Super Senses The Secret Power of Animals talk to the animals ep2.jpg|Talk to the Animals Life s1ep3.jpg|Life Life Story.jpg|Life Story animals in love ep2 (Tigi).jpg|Animals in Love 'I'm a celebrity get me out of here'.jpg|I'm a Celebrity Get Me Out of Here Zoboomafoo ep33.jpg|Zoboomafoo Dirkie Lost in the Desert.jpg|Dirkie Planet's Best Safaris.jpg|Planet's Best Safaris Wild Things with Dominic Monaghan.jpg|Wild Things with Dominic Monaghan Traveller's Insurance advert.jpg|Traveller's Insurance Wild Namibia.jpg|Wild Namibia Wild About Oil - A Brush with Wildlife.jpg|Wild About Oil - A Brush with Wildlife Animal Defense.jpg|Animal Defense Brown Hyenas; Ghosts of the Great Salt Lakes.jpg|Brown Hyenas; Ghosts of the Great Salt Lakes 2015 Ireland Rugby ad.jpg|2015 Ireland Rugby Advert Newpioneer motors 2015 advert.jpg|Newpioneer Motors Advert 72 Cutest Animals.jpg|72 Cutest Animals Animal ER ep2.jpg|Animal Er bondi vet s8ep5.jpg|Bondi Vet Deadly Instincts.jpg|Deadly Instincts Please Like Me s2ep6.jpg|Please Like Me Andy's Wild Adventures.jpg|Andy's Wild Adventures Better Homes and Gardens.jpg|Better Homes and Gardens Safari Brothers (ep4).jpg|Safari Brothers Spy in the Wild (ep3).jpg|Spy in the Wild Wild Survival (Thai doco).jpg|Wild Survival Zoo (1962 doco).jpg|Zoo Antiques Road Trip, Series 15 ep 10.jpg|Antique's Road Trip Naomi's Nightmares of Nature Series 4 Kalahari Safari.jpg|Naomi's Nightmares of Nature 50-50, Episode 38, Season 8 (SolidEarth Meerkat Rescue).jpg|50|50 Triumph of Life.jpg|Triumph of Life - Winning Teams Fat Boy Van Helsing.jpg|Animals with Cameras Vanishing Kings - Lions of the Namib (unfortunate meerkats...).jpg|Vanishing Kings: Lions of the Namib Video Games Appearances of meerkats in video games (including console, apps and online) Afrika (PS3).png|Afrika (PS3) Catch the Pups (online).jpg|Catch the Pups (online) Meerkat Madness (Game).jpg|Meerkat Madness (online) Meerkat Maze.jpg|Meerkat Maze (online) Snap-A-Meerkat.jpg|Meerkat Snap (online) Meerkat Grab-A-Snack.jpg|Meerkat Grab-a-Snack (online) sim safari (pc).jpg|Sim Safari (PC) my animal centre in africa (pc and ds).jpg|My Animal Centre in Africa (DS) Zoo Tycoon Meerkat Varients.jpg|Zoo Tycoon 2 (PC) Zaphod's Great Escape (French).jpg|Zaphod's Great Escape (online) wildlife park 2 - crazy zoo (pc).jpg|Wildlife Park 2 Crazy Zoo (PC) meerkat care (online).jpg|Meerkat Care (online) Lif Serengeti (online).jpg|Lif Serengeti (online) simanimals africa (ds).jpg|Sim Animals Africa (DS only) wild earth african safari (wii).jpg|Wild Earth African Safari (wii) meerkat muchachose (app).jpg|Meerkat Muchachos (app) Meerkat Dance Off.jpg|Meerkat Dance Off (online) Meerkat Match (Game).jpg|Meerkat Match (online) animal paradise wild ds.jpg|Animal Paradise Wild (DS) zoo park (pc).jpg|Zoo Park (PC) meerkatapult (app).jpg|Meerkatapult (app) zoo hospital (DS and wii).jpg|Zoo Hospital (DS/Wii) meerkat siesta (app).jpg|Meerkat Siesta (app) zoo disc golf (wiiware).jpg|Zoo Disc Golf (Wiiware) jambo safari (wii).jpg|Jambo Safari (Wii) Meerkat Simulator (app).jpeg|Meerkat Simulator (App) Links About Meerkats Meerkat Documentaries Category:Other Meerkat Related Articles